Que paso ahi?
by XxNenisCullenxX
Summary: XD pues es mi primer fic de mi reciente trauma vocaloid, basado en un video no del mismo titulo espero no me banneen por eso xD bueno,espero y les agrade...Y respecto a la historia: Los vocaloids se reunen en un karaoke pero, ¿que sucedera ahi?...
1. Chapter 1

A vocaloid fanfiction.

Hola se que es extraño que suba de estos personajes pero un video me inspiro y les recomiendo lo vean. Pues, les dejare el link al final para que primero se lean mi historia XD que va a estar casi igual que el video… ¿creo? Bueno…mejor empecemos…los que saben de mi mega fic (O_Ó) como he dejado en mi perfil…su historia, todos los caps., pónganlos, ubíquenlos en un solo documento de Word, quedara extenso pero no se preocupen luego lo editare xDD con su permiso claro ._.

Neee~ empecemos esta nueva historia…

**KAITO POV'S**

Eran como las 3 de la tarde y escuche mi celular timbrar…

-¿Bueno?

-Hola Kaito-sama, etto, te gustaría ir conmigo…junto con los demás…a un karaoke... digo, para pasar la tarde :)

-Ah, claro Miku-chan… ¿te recojo en tu casa a las…

-A las 4 estaría bien n___n-

Bueno, ahora ya tengo planes para esta tarde…

Me di una ducha rápida, me puse lo de siempre y partí para ir con Miku.

-¡Que bueno que llegaste!- me recibió alegremente.

-¿Lista?-

-¡¡Por supuesto!!..-al terminar de decir eso se apresuro a tomarme del brazo y salir lo antes posible (?)- ya le dije a los demás que nos viéramos ahí…

**RIN POV'S**

Le grite a Len que se apurara o si no íbamos a llegar tarde.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- dijo mientras bajaba de la escalera colocándose su zapato derecho… realmente no entiendo cómo no se caía.

Cuando por fin logro bajar y estar a salvo de la escalera salimos corriendo rumbo al karaoke, tan rápido que casi se nos olvida cerrar la puerta.

-Bien…me pregunto si Haku se atreverá a llevar su sake al karaoke…-preguntó mi gemelo sin mucho interés en el camino

-Conociéndola, podría ser un tal vez- me volteo a ver con cara de incrédulo y tuve que completar- en definitiva lo hará.


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou a las lindas personas que dejaron reviwes ;D soy muy feliz :D bueno…continuemos con el fic mega corto xD

…

**Meiko POV´s**

Bueno, Miku me ha llamado para ir a un karaoke, bien… pero primero pasare por cerveza.

Ahora sí, me dirijo al karaoke.

Al entrar pude notar que ya estaban todos en una mesa, ahí estaba: Miku, Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Luka y Rin con micrófono en mano.

-¡Ohayo Meiko-chan!- me dijo desde la mesa Kaito.

-¡Ohayo!- repitieron todos.

Decide empezar a hacer lo mejor que sé hacer aparte de cantar…beber.

**Kaito POV's**

Al sentarse Meiko, saco su bolsa llena de cervezas a las cuales milagrosamente el karaoke no le impidió beberlas. Todos observábamos a Rin cantar, es muy buena, en especial cuando canta con su hermano Len. Luka no se veía muy interesado en el canto pero era imposible no escucharlo, ella solo se encontraba leyendo.

Después de un rato Gakupo tuvo que sufrir el infortunio de ser elegido por una Meiko borracha (que raro) para "jugar" con él.

Decidimos ordenar unos platos de sushi. Rin decidió dejar el micrófono y venir a comer un poco. En su lugar Len subió a cantar, después de las suaves melodías de Rin el decidió cantar algo más fuerte.

La actitud de Meiko obligó a Gakupo a esconderse debajo de la mesa… pobrecillo.

Oh sorpresa, noten el sarcasmo, Luka sigue leyendo.

-AAAH!- tuve que gritar- ¡¡Meiko deja de jalar mi bufanda!!

-¡¿TÚ BUFANDA?! ¡¡Es mía baka!!

- ¡Qué no coño!¡Deja mi bufanda en paz!- después de mi arranque de cólera, ella hizo caso y la soltó. Dios sí que estaba borracha.

**Len POV'S**

Decidí bajarme del escenario, estoy un poco agotado.

¡¿Qué rayos?! Meiko se tiro encima de Kaito sacándole el aire, obviamente Miku corrió hacia él para ayudarlo… con un poco de ayuda, dejamos a Kaito sentado en una esquina de la mesa.

¡Waw! La jarra de lo que sea que hayan pedido se está acabando… ¡¡mesero: sírvanos otra más que la verdad sea lo que sea está bueno!!

¡¡AAAAH!! Meiko me está besando -¡¡AUXILIO!!¡¡RIN AYUDAME!!¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!- Nadie respondió… Miku estaba demasiado entretenida cantando en el escenario, Gakupo se quedó dormido debajo de la mesa, Kaito no se recuperaba, Luka estaba demasiado interesada en su libro… que rayos ¡de que tratara! Y mi pobre hermana yacía sobre la mesa.

Luego de un rato ya ni sé que paso…

**Meiko POV'S**

Rayos me duele mi cabeza pero que mas da… ya se me metieron ganas de cantar…

-¡OOOPS! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡PERDÓN!- era todo lo que creo alcance a decir mientras pasaba por ahí, me pregunto qué fue lo que golpee. ¡AU! Creo que pise un… ¿puerro? [N/A: El ítem de Miku] … bueno lo colocare por… ¡ahí!

No recordaba que hubiera un escalón al escenario… ¿había un escenario?

Lo que sea… a cantar…


End file.
